Apparatus
by IceHaze
Summary: He had lost her to that damn Bobby Flay once again. -SasuSakuPrompts Drabble-


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or the Food Network and its affiliates. Don't sue the poor writer!  
**Warnings:** Language, Suggestive Situations  
**Prompt:** The one who gets the remote control is the one who gets the power (for the8thStone).  
**Author's Notes:** This was a one-shot/drabble written for the SasuSakuPrompts community at LJ. This version is slightly different from the one posted there as the one on LJ was edited for the word limit per post.

* * *

**Apparatus**

* * *

The faint sensation of her fingers tracing small shapes on his legs forced him to gasp softly in response. His eyelids dropped when her small lips left warm trails on his jawline and cheek. He threw his head back when her quest led her further down his chest. His own hand circled behind her head as her mouth traveled to his own further down.

_This challenge won't come easy. When it comes to delicacies, this man knows no competition._

Sasuke barely managed to keep his eyes open enough to regard the television that remained on as his intimate session with his girlfriend continued. He smirked at the narrator's voice. Oh, he didn't know the fucking half of it. But sharing this moment to pixels on a screen was not currently on his priority list. With all the remaining resolve left in him, his hand slid slowly over to the remote that lay hidden underneath his silk pillows.

_I stop by to see an old friend for some tips on making the perfect rice._

He made no quarrel out of the matter when her hand reached up to halt his arms. The movement of her lips and tongue on his lower abdomen provided a much needed distraction.

_So to get started, we have some key ingredients to a basic tempura. _

His eyebrows furrowed when her pace slowed down.

_And over here we have the coconut flakes for our coconut fried shrimp._

Sasuke slowly reopened his eyes when the warmth of her lips was no longer traveling down his body.

_To spice things up a little bit, we're going to add a bit of heat to our shrimp to help balance out the sweetness of the coconut._

He immediately supported his weight on his elbows when her entire body was no longer draped over his own.

_Now the key ingredient to winning this competition is going to be taste, so we have a special ingredient we're adding to our tempura batter._

No. It couldn't be. Not him.

_So let's head on over to the kitchen as we discuss some battle plans._

He blew a loose bang away in frustration. Yes, it was indeed him. And as he stared at the back of his girlfriend's pink hair, he fell back onto the pillows from the heavy impact of frustration.

"Oh my gosh! Look, Sasuke! It's a new episode. I haven't seen this one before."

The white pillow he smashed against his face was not enough to drown out her enthusiasm.

"Sasuke, aren't you excited?"

A hand quickly traveled through his black hair. "Sakura, don't you want to go back to what we were doing before?"

"Before what, sweetie?" She stared intensely at the screen, watching as two women began to chop up a special herb into a mix.

"You know…" he trailed off with a mock shy pout.

"Know what? What are you…? Oh…oh…_oh_!"

He raised one eyebrow when her green eyes were no longer focused on the other man in the room.

"I'm so sorry! It's just that, they were talking about shrimp…"

There was a small smacking sound as he kissed her lips.

"And I was curious when they mentioned spices…"

Two more followed suit.

"And I like tempura so I wanted to see…"

He worked her ear to render her speechless.

"And…and…what was I…?"

There was a sigh content when it was now she who is pinned to the bed. Her boyfriend wasted no time unstrapping the front end of her shirt. But as he began to administer to her clothes, as her entire top half was exposed for his wonderful expertise to indulge in, she could not stop her traitorous half-opened eyes from traveling back to that accursed box.

_Now although this is not traditional of tempura dishes, we're going to add a tiny hint of chopped cilantro for garnish, just to kick it up a notch._

She shoved him away at that bit of news. The moment was lost to the herb.

"Cilantro? _Cilantro_? Sasuke, did you hear that? He's going to put cilantro in it!"

Sasuke collapsed head first onto the bed. "I heard," was the muffled response.

"I mean, that's…_cilantro_…in a _tempura_ dish! That's…it's so weird! It's…it's crazy! It's insane!" She waved a finger at the television screen. "Ho, ho. That man, he has got some balls I tell you! Cilantro in tempura? Kyaa! It's exciting."

He rolled his eyes at her accidental fangirlish squeal. "What's the big deal?"

"Big deal? _Big deal_? It's a very big deal, Sasuke. His judges are going to be top experts in the culinary field. They have extensive knowledge on the dish he's about to prepare. He's putting his reputation as a chef on the line. It could be a move that could either make or break this competition. It's a _big_ ass deal!"

"Whatever. Who gives a shit?"

She frowned at the boy before her who lay face down, passively glaring at the screen before him with unhidden contempt at the world class chef.

"Jeez, calm down. What the hell is your…?"

Sasuke turned the lazy glare to her, to the screen and back to her again."

"Oh…oh…_oh_!"

"You know there _are_ other letters in the alphabet. And I was hoping tonight you could utilize a few more."

She shoved the second pillow onto his head to hide her embarrassment. "It's only one episode, okay? So just…"

But he defeated her in the reach for the remote. She was once again pinned below with the remote dangling close to her eyes.

"What would you do for this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Suppose I let you indulge in these culinary adventures of yours." He dropped his lips to hers. "What will you do for me in return?"

She smirked before whispering back, soft lips occasionally brushing against her own. "I'll help you finish…what we started, of course. And if you be a good boy and let me see the next episode as well…" she pressed her lips close to his ears. "I'll even let you come at me from behind later."

His eyes widened slightly in response. The remote was subsequently dropped onto the bed.

She snatched the item right up before she lay comfortably on her belly to turn up the volume. "So it's a deal, then? Until the series finishes?"

"Sure. I'll keep my end if you keep yours."

A small smile adorned her face at the retort.

_More coming up next as we continue our marathon on the Food Network._

Sasuke's cocky grin soon turned into an unsteady frown.

"Oh my gosh! They're doing a marathon! Sasuke, look!" she grabbed ahold of his bare hand and shook him lightly. "It's a freaking _marathon_! Holy, crap! I hope they show the episode with the barbecue next. I hope they freaking show it. It's awesome! Oh, and the lobster roll too! Oh my gosh, the butter garlic…kyaa!" She squealed again before sprinting out of the room. "My notebook! I'm going to write every single one of these recipes down in my notebook."

The noise continued from the television as the commercials neared their end. Sasuke released a deep sigh before resigning to the fate that lay before him that evening.

"Damn you Bobbly Flay. You win this throwdown."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Haha, I have friends like this. They get excited about their favourite chef celebrities. Anyone else have one?


End file.
